Jun Bluemoon
He called himself Jun Bluemoon and he was dressed all in white. He emitted the aura of a sad and melancholic scholar.Chapter 1282 – Easily Passing Qualification He always carries a cute and lovable little bunny around. He had lived an extraordinary life filled with wonders, but his life had also been filled with absolute sadness and tragedy. The dark events that shaped his life had made him give up all earthly desires and wishes, and even formed his current silent and melancholic personality. Perhaps the Buddhist faith was a good destination for him to go to. Thus, he had become a lay disciple of Mount Potala after the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting. He would eventually become a leading figure in their sect, becoming an extreme powerhouse. Appearance * First Appearance - He was dressed all in white. From his head to his toes, he emitted the aura of a sad and melancholic scholar. A pot of wine hung from his waist and he used a long sword. What was strange was that this sword seemed rusty. From all appearances it looked like a common mortal sword that was stained with blood and rust. * His clothes were as white as snow. His looks were handsome and delicate, as if he were a lonely and melancholic scholar. If it weren’t for the sword in his hands, then if he were found in a mortal nation, it would be easy to imagine him as someone participating in a test for national office. In truth, even though he had a sword in hand he still didn’t seem to resemble a martial artist because that sword was far too shabby. Even if one were to throw it out in the street no one would pick it up. Concepts Yin Yang Laws Jun Bluemoon was a master of the Yin Yang laws, his inheritance is inferred to be a Transcendent Spirit Treasure of the Yin Yang Laws. Thus, his absolute superiority in it.Chapter 1286 – Three Swords Within the Divine Realm, the Space and Time Laws were considered some of the strongest and most difficult Laws to practice, but they were only two of them; they were not the true kings of the Laws. There were some Laws that could absolutely stand on equal footing with them. For instance, the Yin Yang Laws! Yin yang energies were the foundation of all existence. In fact, there were even less people that cultivated the Yin Yang Laws than those that cultivated the Time and Space Laws. Plot Towards the Wild Universe In a grand hall within Epoch, many young elites had gathered. Dragon Fang, Hang Chi, Xiao Moxian, Jun Bluemoon, Lin Ming, and even the celestial Smokeless… These young elites had reunited once again. Back during the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, these young elites had been 20-40 years of age. They were high-spirited back then, looking to climb to the highest mountaintops. They showed their abilities above the arena stage. They attracted the attention of the cosmos and became renowned to trillions of quadrillions of people. That was an incomparably magnificent time! And after 100 years of life, they reunited once more. Although they each made considerable progress in their strengths, they actually gathered under such circumstances. Facing the great calamity of the Divine Realm they had been forced to flee from their homeland and become fugitives… To abandon their homeland and go to an unknown world, it was inevitable that they would feel a deep melancholy in their hearts.Chapter 1927 – Parting Techniques 64 Ying Yang Dao Diagrams When Empyrean Vast Universe’s direct disciple White King had fought Jun Bluemoon, Jun Bluemoon had struck out with 63 sword strikes. Every time their sword lights had collided, there was strangely no eruption of energy. Rather, they had transformed into yin yang diagrams. These yin yang diagrams had contained both White King and Jun Bluemoon’s strength.Chapter 1308 – Lin Ming VS Jun Bluemoon At the end, Jun Bluemoon had thrust out his 64th strike. When those 64 yin yang diagrams joined together, it became an attack far from what White King could block. The most terrifying aspect of Jun Bluemoon lay in his ability to borrow his opponent’s energy for his own use. This was the highest boundary of yin and yang. If this principle could be summed up, then it would be called harmony. Yin and yang in harmony, man and heaven as one. Yin Yang Soul Sword, Three Realms to Void Jun Bluemoon thrust out his sword. In that instant, his sword seemed to come to life. Each and every rust stain on that sword began to emit dazzling Law runes.Chapter 1309 – Another Victory According to Empyrean Divine Dream’s speculations, these rust stains were not ordinary at all; they were the blood of a true divine being! What was a divine being? Perhaps only an existence that surpassed an Empyrean was worthy of this title. With a slash of the sword, that raging purple and red sea was pulled over, turning into a vortex of Laws. Jun Bluemoon had used his strongest strike! References Category:Male Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant Category:True Divinity Category:War Casualty